Comfort
by klarosex
Summary: Hayley has killed Allona, her and Niklaus's child, which lead Klaus to a breakdown. So he runs to the the one person that can give him what he needs. Comfort.
1. Chapter 1

**New Orleans**

His body shook uncontrollably and he gasped for breath as the silent sobs racked his body. He clutched Allona's dead body in his arms and he rocked back and forth; the tears trailing down his face. Elijah and Rebekah cried their tears also but no amount of crying would bring her back; and with that realization Niklaus gathered Allona in his arms. He got up and carried her over to emotionless Hayley and forced her to look upon their child whose life she had caused to come to an end. Rebekah flashed behind her to hold her in place and force her to look upon the child who she poisoned because she couldn't accept the fact that her daughter didn't crave milk or food but blood.

"Look at her. I said LOOK AT HER!" Niklaus screamed with a ferocious amount of rage. Look at our daughter that you have poisoned because you put you ridiculous hate of vampires before the love of your own child. I suggest you run far away and I want you to think about how you killed your own child every single second of every minute of every day." Niklaus inched closer to her until their noses were almost touching with Allona's lifeless body being the only thing keeping Klaus from wrapping his hands around her throat. And squeezing until she was no more. "The guilt will eat at you until you want to kill yourself but you won't you will live in misery for the rest of you pathetic, meaningless, mundane life." He spoke each word with pure venom as her compelled the worthless werewolf to a life full of guilt and misery. The three originals watched as Hayley ran off like the coward she was.

Niklaus look at Rebekah and Elijah and the two understood what he wanted to say but could only convey with his eyes. They stepped forward as he took one last look at his beautiful babies face before the other took her from his arm and flashed away to put her to rest. He stood alone in his oversized mansion and realized the one person that he needed in that moment; the only person besides his siblings that he would dare break down in front of. Niklaus rushed outside and began to shift. He howled at the full moon above him and ran and ran and ran through the dark forest. He was running to the one person besides his siblings that he would even dare break down in front of. He was running to her, Caroline, his home.

* * *

**Mystic Falls**

College life was insane even without the hectic running around trying not to be late to class with the scattered all over the building. Elena and Damon were on again off again which mean she had to hear her complain and whine about the Salvadork. Bonnie was dead and Caroline still was having trouble coming to terms with that. Stefan hasn't been the same since the whole Silas incident. I was helping him as best I could but I don't think that he will be okay for a while; especially with coming back after drowning for months to see the love of your life sleeping around with your brother. Tyler made his choice and honestly it freed her from the confinements that he had set upon her. She was happier and she felt free even thought she was reluctant to admit that some of that had come from sleeping with Klaus and the secret phone calls that they had been exchanging ever since their passionate love making. She babbled away while he listened and when she would get embarrassed he only reminded her that he love to hear her talk. That was another thing that she loved about him even thought she would deny it if it ever came to light. He loved her flaws and he didn't even see them as such. Klaus made her feel like a woman and not some blond defenseless baby vampire like everyone else on the plant seemed to think of her to be.

The one thing that made her almost hate Klaus was his baby with the weresult. When she found out she didn't believe it of course so she had to call him and find out herself. When he admitted the accusations were true and Caroline hung up and rejected his calls for a week before she gave in and finally answered. The hybrid pleaded for forgiveness explaining that she meant nothing to him and that the only reason he slept with her because she was hurt and she was there. When he said that he had wished that during the meaningless romp that it was her she had almost lost her ability to breathe. She knew that he had an obsession with her but she felt slightly embarrassed that he thought of her while having sex. Even though she wasn't the one he knocked up it made her feel good to know that he only cared for her. She felt selfish but she didn't want to share Klaus with her and know she would have a tie to him forever and that hurt Caroline in ways that even she couldn't vocalize. After a while things started to go back to what they would call "normal". Caroline smiled at the thought and finally pulled into her driveway to only find that her mother had not arrived back from work yet. Deciding to take a nice hot shower and a well deserved nap, Caroline opened her front door and heard the uncontrollable sobs of a man. Immediately she was on high alert and slowly made her way upstairs to her room where the noises were coming from. She braced herself before she quickly opened the door ready to pounce on the intruder only to find a naked sobbing Klaus. She stood there stunned for a couple of seconds before she slowly made her way over to him and kneeled down in front of him.

Klaus looked up at her and with a shaky voice said "She's dead." With those two words he cried harder and his sobs become louder. The only thing Caroline could do was hold him while he cried. Sure he was naked and dirty but she couldn't deny him the one thing he needed at that moment. Even though he was the big bad hybrid that slaughtered million of people, he still had feelings he needed to be held. She held him tightly and stroked his damp hair while whispering words of comfort.

* * *

**AN: Should i continue? Please comment and thank you for reading this story! xoxo -Gabrielle**


	2. Chapter 2

_Previously on Comfort (in Stefan's voice, sorry I had toJ)…_

After a while his sobs did finally die down and Caroline was able to let him go, but not without some resistance on his part. She quickly made her way to the bathroom that was connected to her room and opened the door to a fluffy pink wonderland. Caroline made her way to the shower and heard his cries again and adjusted the water temperature and then proceeded to get him a towel and wash cloth. After preparing his shower she rushed back into the room and coaxed him to get up.

"Come on." She spoke in a quiet soothing voice. Klaus looked up at her will watery eyes and grabbed her hands to get up and stead his self. Caroline had then noticed that he was naked again and blushed but thankfully he was too busy wiping his eyes to notice her burning face. Klaus let go of her hands and led himself to the bathroom which gave a good view of his firm behind. But Caroline shook her heads of the dirty thoughts because right now he needed to be cared for, and not taken advantage of. Caroline watched as he walked to the shower and then stopped to turn around.

"Your towel is right here for when you're done and your wash cloth is-" the blonde was cut off by Klaus pulling her closer and slowly pulling off her top. Caroline made no move to stop him but instead helped him undress her until she was as stark nude as he was. Klaus grabbed her hand and pulled into the shower with him. Caroline picked up the cloth and put the vanilla smelling soap onto it and began to rub it in until it suds appeared. Klaus just stood under the water letting it dip down his body not only washing away the dirt but his tears also. His back was facing her and so Caroline began to wash him and he let her.

* * *

**Klaus P.O.V.**

Her small delicate hands felt amazing as they traveled down my back but it wasn't enough to make the pain go away. Allona was my only child and after a thousand years of wanting a family I thought I had my chance. But of course the fates decided to snatch away my bundle of joy. _My_ blood ran through her veins and she was truly mine and no one could take that away or so I thought. Just thinking of Hayley made my blood boil and I started to shake with uncontrollable anger. I felt Caroline pull back and so turned around to see her with a slight look of fright on her face. It was then that my anger had vanished for the sight of seeing Caroline in fear because of me had hurt me. It seemed like all I could do was hurt and hurt. I wanted to be happy and she made me happy even though she played hard to get all of the time. She cared about me and that's why I came here of all places. I loved her with all I had and I knew that she at least cared about because anyone else would have taken advantage of me in this poor state.

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. I looked to Caroline and saw that her eyes were as big as saucers. "You need to stay quiet; my mom can't know you're here." "Caroline, are you home?" I heard the sheriff yell; the sound of her voice getting closer as she approached the room. I heard the bathroom door open and I froze. "Hey bunny, I know that I said I would be off early today but there was a break in an old murder case and we think we may have caught the murderer. I hope you're not too disappointed, and tomorrow I promise will be just me and you. How does that sound?" "Great! I can't wait mom, I've missed you so much and I have so much to tell you tomorrow. Get some sleep because I know that you've had a big day probably without taking a single break." Caroline said in a nervous voice, which caused me to smile, something that feels like I haven't done in a 100 years. "Okay, love you sweetie.""Love you too!" Her mother then exited which caused Caroline to let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, well, well Miss. Forbes isn't this quite the scandal; almost being caught by the Sheriff naked in the shower with a man!"

* * *

**Caroline's P.O.V.**

And the cocky hybrid was back, well he at least made one of his annoying comments that had to go along with one of those stupid smirks that just made her want to smack him. But she didn't even respond with a smart comeback but a genuine smile because even though he was hurting he was able to crack one of his stupid jokes. "If I recall correctly, it was you who pulled me into the shower and you who came into my room completely nude." I heard him chuckle as I shut off the water that was becoming a little cold. We both exited the shower and helped each other dry off. "I think that we should go back to my old mansion because I am nude, unless you would like to get a nice look" he said wagging his eyebrows suggestively. "Well I think you should go and I will meet you there after I change into my pajamas." I said as I dried my hair and walked over to my dresser to find hopefully something simple but not too gross or sexy looking. "As my lady wishes." Before I could correct him he was gone and with a huff I continue my mission of find the perfect pjs.

* * *

**AN: Sorry i wanted to make this longer but i kinda felt like this whole chapter was bad because i want Klaus to feel better but he still needs to grieve. So leave me a comment and tell me how horrible it was. xoxo~Gabrielle**


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus's P.O.V.

The wind whipped past my face as I sped through the night. It was that kind of weather that wasn't too hot or too cold but just right. I soon arrived at my lavish mansion and proceeded up to my bedroom. As I looked through my dresser I found some underwear and sweatpants. I decided not to put on a shirt, and that has nothing to do with the fact that Caroline would be arriving soon. I walked barefoot across the cool hardwood floors and stopped when came to the floor length mirror. I stood there for what seemed like forever until I realized that I was crying and then it hit. Once I had started I could stop crying for her. It was my entire fault that I wasn't there to protect her. That was a man's job, to protect his family and I couldn't even protect my own daughter. I wasn't a man I was a failure and I deserved every bit of pain that I felt. I am just a cowardly boy as Mikael had so perfectly put it. Those around me will always be hurt or killed because of my stupidity. The overwhelming feelings consumed me and I could stop the sobs that were turning into strangled cries as I wailed on the cool hardwood floor.

Caroline's P.O.V.

I had finally found the perfect pajamas for wear, I chose a pair or cheetah print pants and a simple long sleeved black shirt. Yeah it took me all that time just to choose that because I don't want to look gross but I don't want to come off as trying too hard. After blow drying my hair and putting it in a pony tail I grabbed my fluffy slippers and zoomed thought the woods until I came upon the gigantic mansion that Klaus called home or at least one of them anyways. I slowly wiled up the stairs and began to reach for the door and that's when I heard those awful cries for the second time tonight. I rushed inside and found that he was curled up in a ball surrounded by broken glass in what appeared to be his room. He slowly rose from the floor and a few pieces of glass fell off of him as he came to me and I threw my arms around his neck as he held or to my waist for dear life. His wailing had hurt me in a way that I never want to feel again. All I could do was take him over to the bed in the center of the room and hold him because that's what he needed. His cries died down after a while but we never let go of each other. I realized that he had fallen asleep on my chest because his breathe wasn't labored but peaceful.

I absently mindedly stoked his now dry hair and kissed his forehead as I began to really look at the things in his room. There were paintings on the wall but they weren't happy or peaceful, they were dark and painful to look at. There was a dresser and bookshelf in the far right of the room and two sets of double doors which I think led to his bathroom and closet. Everything was a dark color it look almost black in here; maybe that's why he is so angry or dark all the time. His room needed to lighten up because waking up to this would put anyone in a bad mood. Klaus stirring is what brought me back to the big bad hybrid asleep on my chest. I couldn't believe this was the same man whose name couldn't even be said without people running in fear. I won't make any excuses for the horrible things he has done but I do realize that we all do bad things and when you have a forever you can't hold things against people or you will end of truly alone.

_A while later…_

Caroline's P.O.V.

It had been almost a year since that night Klaus had came to me. A couple of months after that we had slowly became more than what we called "friends". At first it was scary because I couldn't see why Klaus would want me especially since he has met more beautiful and interesting people than me. Don't get me wrong I still as nervous but it am just a couple of butterflies instead of a swarming mass of them. I had decided to continue college and move in with Klaus in a cute little house near campus. At first everything was all rainbows and sunshine but then everyone found out about their relationship and let's just day they weren't the amazing supportive friends I hoped for them to be. So it came to the decision of them or Klaus and I choose Klaus of course. He was my rock and he always put me first something she had needed and craved for as long as she could remember. He loved me in such a way that sometimes it brought tears to my eyes feeling him give his all to me and me to him.

Sometimes I miss my friends but they couldn't put their judgments aside and let me be happy. It hurt me when Elena defended what Damon did to me as nothing and what Klaus did to her was worse. Of course Klaus had done some horrible things to Elena but to her say that what Damon did to me was nothing had sent me over the edge. None of them truly cared enough and that had hit me hard but thankfully Klaus wasn't there so he didn't know. And I hope that will stay that way forever. Even though I can't stand Damon and Elena hurt me, they make each other better and wasn't that what Klaus did for me and I for him.

We are okay and happy and right now that's all that mattered. I loved him and even though he had a hard time telling me he loved me. I still don't know everything about him but we are working on taking down his walls and working on a "normal relationship" even though we are far from normal. I want to know all of his fears, his hopes, and his dreams, just as he knows everything about me. Shouldn't I know as much as he knows about me?

I was brought from my thoughts as I heard the door open. I rushed downstairs from our bedroom to greet Klaus but was surprised to find a group of people I didn't know. They looked at me in a wicked way before they raised their hands and stared chanting.

"Ne cadant in obscurum: nunc daemonis!" Before I could scream out in pain, I fell into an inescapable dark abyss.


	4. Chapter 4

I felt the warm sunlight invading her closed eyes as I struggled to open them. I then surveyed the room only to find an extremely handsome man with an arrogant smirk which only reminded me of Klaus. Where am I and was he coming for me? Did he even know that I was kidnapped?

"Well you are in this very lovely dungeon and yes, the hybrid will come for you my dear." Did I say that aloud I thought to myself?

"No no no dear I can read your thoughts and well might I say that I think you are extremely beautiful."

"Silas!" I said as I tried to back away from the wickedly laughing warlock. Now I was officially scared but I had to push those thoughts away as he could read them. I had to get out of here and now. Klaus was always there to annoy me when I didn't want him there and now when I need him he is nowhere to be seen.

Klaus P.O.V.

"Where is she!" I bellowed into the phone. I had received a call from Silas telling me that he was the one who took MY Caroline.

"Calm down, she is fine and will remain as such if you cooperate."

"I don't take orders from anyone and if you harm her in any way I sha-"

"Like I said Caroline is fine and will remain fine so stop with the threats. I want you to bring me the following.

Silas began naming off things he needed for some spell that I hoped would have nothing to do with Caroline and I but I couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going to happen and whatever it was would change everything.

Caroline's P.O.V.

"Well, you cheated on her with another woman. What did you expect, rainbows and sunshine. You got what you deserved."

"But I didn't mean to hurt her it just happened. I fell in love with Amara and as hard as I tried to fight it I couldn't. Didn't you feel the same way about Klaus?" Silas said in an exasperated tone.

"Yes I found myself falling in love with Klaus no matter how hard I tried to fight it. But the one thing that I could say was I that I remained faithful to Tyler even though things were not working out. I love Tyler but I was never in love with him and it took someone like Klaus to show me what true love was really like."

"I felt the same way about Tessa but when I met Amara I knew she had ruined me for any other woman. I feel bad for hurting Tessa and I wish she would just let it go"

"I don't think she could just let it go Silas. You hurt her in the worst possible way. You didn't just sleep with Amara but you feel in love with her. Sex is forgivable but loving someone else isn't something anyone can just forget about. Tessa just wants you to hurt the way she did. You need to make her understand that you didn't just hurt her because you wanted to but that you lied to her because you wanted her to be happy even if you weren't."

"Thank you Caroline. I know that these are not pleasant circumstances that have brought us together but I have enjoyed your company."

"I can't believe I am saying this but I have enjoyed yours too." And I meant it. Silas seemed like a pretty decent guy if you could get past the 2000 year old immortal who killed Jeremy and the dirty cheater he was.

Klaus P.O.V

"Well love I hope you two are not becoming best friends because I don't think that this would be one of your friends that I would be able to spare." I saw Caroline light up and rush over to hug me in a bone gripping hug. But it felt good. She loved me and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Watch it love you wouldn't want me to spill blood all over you." She looked down to my hands to see the bucket of blood that Silas had requested which I still am not sure why.

"What do you want from us." I stated in a serious tone that differed greatly from the one I had used with my lovely ray of sunshine.

"No need to be that way Klaus. But let's get down to business shall we. I need the blood of a newborn, two lovers, and a witch because you two are going to produce the savior."

Maybe all that time locked away in a coffin did a little damage to his head.

"Vampires can't procreate so if you don't mind I would like for Caroline and me to leave and you can stay here and do whatever you had in mind without us."

"Well when you two complete the "Ex amore vivere" ritual it will become possible for you two to procreate. Why you may ask, well the prophecy states that the dark one with his queen of light shall produce the great one who will save us from the greatest evil of all. This means that you two were destined for each other and you will be able to make a child that will save us from the greatest evil which no, isn't you Klaus but you come in a fine second, but the elders. They re ruthless and will not hesitate to destroy anything in their paths. "

"But, it just doesn't…" Caroline trailed off as she looked to me for words but I couldn't think about this. I couldn't lose another child; I just couldn't go through that pain again.

"We will have no part in this and I don't care what any prophecy states we will NOT help you so find someone else." And before Silas could respond I flashed us home.

Caroline's P.O.V.

I knew what he was thinking and it killed me. As soon as we got home he left me in the living room and flashed upstairs. Even though he tried to hide from me I found him curled up in a ball like I had found him so many nights ago. He cried for her and I held him just like I didn't then.

He cried for Allona.


End file.
